Visite au Temple des Ombres
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Bienvenue et faites comme chez vous. Venez visiter notre noble établissement qu'est le Temple des Ombres. N'ayez pas peur. Désirez-vous un crousti poulet ?


* * *

**Visite au Temple des Ombres**

Une idée saugrenue venue alors que je jouais à Fable 2...

* * *

Bonjour, bonjour ! Et bien, cher visiteur, que faites-vous donc là ? Vous voulez visiter ? _Seulement_ visiter ? Ne désirez-vous vraiment pas entrer dans ce cercle maculé de sang coagulé et moisi ? Non ? Bon, tant pis, je me contenterai de vous présenter les lieux alors. Oui, oui, vous sortirez vivant – peut-être – et en un seul morceau. Non, non, je ne croise pas les doigts, qu'est-ce que vous allez penser ? Bref, voilà, vous entrez donc dans le Temple des Ombres, guidé par moi, Cornélius Grim, chef de cette honorable secte – comment ça « honorable, mon cul ! » ? – pour découvrir les plus profonds secrets que nous dissimulons derrière ces murs de pierre grise et sale. Ne faites pas attention aux rats, ils viennent juste se nourrir des restes de poulets vierges.

Tout d'abord, si par hasard vous êtes ici pour vous joindre à notre cause, il vous faut avaler ces cinq crousti-poulets. Ce sont les os qui les rendent si croquants. Ah, d'accord, vous prenez le temps de réfléchir. Très bien, très bien. Hum, comme je le disais, nous entrons là par notre porte grillagée, décorée de magnifiques pointes rouillées, véhicules du tétanos, mais ceci est un détail. Oui, nous passons donc, puis les escaliers nous attendent. Oui, ceux-là, avec la mousse, la poisse, l'hémoglobine noircie par le temps et les morceaux de rocher qui se détachent.

Pendant que nous descendons, je vais vous parler un peu de notre emploi du temps. Moi-même, étant Grand Manitou, je dois organiser de nombreuses activités pour mes fidèles. Ah, ils sont insatiables, je vous le jure ! J'invente sans arrêt techniques de tortures, événements sympathiques, manières de célébrer ce cher Skorm, et ainsi de suite, simplement pour leur plaisir. Tout d'abord, le lundi, chacun doit essayer de trouver des adeptes, et si quelqu'un y arrive c'est bizutage. D'ailleurs, quel jour sommes-nous ? Lundi ? Voulez-vous rejoindre notre temple ? Oui, c'est vrai, vous y réfléchissez. Reprenons : lundi, bizutage, et puis mardi ? Nous avons là les séances de tortures, ainsi que le dépouillage des idées pour les massacres. Le plus sanglant gagne en général. Et vient le mercredi ! Ce jour-ci, nous saignons des poulets vierges. Notre basse-cour se trouve derrière le temple, à côté de la fosse commune. Et vient le jeudi, où nous nous enduisons du sang des poulets précités. Certaines fidèles font même des combats les unes contre les autres, couvertes de ce mélange sanglant, poussiéreux, boueux… hmmm, que de beaux moments…

Mais le vendredi est tout particulièrement attendu, car c'est à ce moment que nous organisons notre soirée poker ! Promettez-moi de venir, juste une fois, car nous ne parions pas d'argent, mais plutôt des rémunération… disons… naturelles. Et je vois d'ici que vous n'êtes pas trop mal de votre personne… Pardon, poursuivons.

Nous arrivons devant notre roue de l'infortune, trésor de l'établissement, plus grande trouvaille depuis la création du culte. Oh, mais que vois-je ? Notre plus fidèle disciple s'en vient avec des sacrifices ! Des sacrifices fort occupés par ce qu'il tient. Des moines du Temple de la Lumière, sacrebleu ! Il a réussi ! Et il les appâte avec… du tofu… Je savais que ces moines ne servaient à rien. Mais cela tombe à pic, vous allez assister à une séance de sacrifice presque parfaite. Oui, vous voyez, il place les offrandes dans le grand cercle plein de sang séché, comme ça, puis il les abandonne là et va tirer le levier. Observez attentivement la roue qui tourne, qui tourne, qui tourne et qui s'arrête sur… oh, la plus courante des morts, la décapitation. Non, vous n'avez pas eu d'hallucination, les têtes de ces stupides moins se sont détachées de leurs épaules toutes seules. Oh, ne vomissez pas ici, c'est déjà assez sale ! Petite nature…

Donc, la salle suivante, celle des donjons où nous enfermons les cobayes et les bizutés. Les cobayes, oui. Comment voulez-vous mettre au point des techniques de torture originales sans les tester ? Quoi ? Terriblement cruel ? Oh, c'est trop gentil ! Et bien oui, comme vous dites, les couches et les toilettes sont fortement insalubres. Les contrôles d'hygiène ? Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Oh je sais ! Vous parlez sans doute de ce cher jeune homme qui est venu une fois, les lunettes vissées sur le nez, le petit calepin entre les mains… Il n'y avait que des vilaines croix rouges sur le petit calepin en question… Le pauvre garçon a fait une crise cardiaque à la moitié de la visite… Juste avant cette pièce-ci !

Notre tribunal. Toutes les histoires de finances, désobéissances et espionnages sont réglées en ce haut lieu. Pardon ? Vous ne comprenez pas ce que viennent faire les finances, la désobéissance et l'espionnage ici ? Tout simplement, il y a des adeptes qui refusent de payer leur cotisation sous prétexte que notre Bienfaiteur du Temple en est dispensé. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris qu'ils y seront forcés tant qu'ils n'auront pas au moins deux mille points sacrificiels… Concernant la désobéissance, il y en a d'autres qui refusent de servir d'objets d'expérimentations, et cela car c'est « contraire aux droits de l'homme ! ». C'est quoi ces droits de l'homme, hein ? Vous en avez entendu parler vous ? Je vous interdit de dire oui ou alors je vous pends par les narines avec des crochets rouillés… Nous sommes d'accord. Et pour finir – c'est à peu près tout, je vous raccompagne à la sortie – nous avons l'espionnage ! Bien sûr, il ne s'agit en aucun cas des moines du Temple de la Lumière, aucun d'entre eux, hormis sous l'influence d'un plat de tofu, n'aurait le cran de pénétrer notre noble édifice. Je parle ici de journalistes ! Ces sales blattes rampantes écrivent des calomnies, encore plus immondes que leur propre personne ! En général, leur jugement se termine rapidement… Quoi ? Vous ne désirez pas connaître leur punition ? Dommage…

Avez-vous une dernière question ? Une promesse ? Vous rejoignez le culte si je me place ici ? Pourquoi là, exactement ? Entre ces deux crânes ? Bon, très bien… Mais, ne serait-ce pas le levier de notre vénérée roue de l'infortune ? Et vous le prenez en mains ? Et vous le tirez ? Et mais attendez… Vous… vous êtes journalisAAAARGGHHHH !!!

- Veuillez nous pardonner, mais la communication a été interrompue –

- Nous faisons notre possible pour rétablir la ligne, mais cela semble compliqué… -

- Merci tout de même d'avoir suivi notre reportage -

* * *

Ah, et oui, si vous jouez à Fable2 vous remarquerez peut-être que beaucoup de moines du Temple de la Lumière apprécient le tofu... ne vous inquiètez pas, je ne comprends pas non plus...


End file.
